


A vegetáriánus egy burgerrel

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, M/M, Smut, Veggie Burger - Freeform, magyar, saját headcanon, sok a szar szóvicc, szabadosan értelmezem az angol és latin nyelvtant, szimbolika, óvatosan
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Allennek mindig remek ötletei vannak. A mai nap sincs ez másként.





	A vegetáriánus egy burgerrel

**Author's Note:**

> Jó olvasást, csak óvatosan~  
> Alkottam írás közben egy headcanont nekik, de csak a végén árulom el, hogy ne lőjem le a poént.

Allen boldogan szökellt az utcán, egyik kezében egy nagy zacskóval, melynek oldalán egy nagy gyorsétteremlánc hirdette magát, azt sejtetve, hogy ama frenchise termékei gőzölögnek benne. Másik kezét nemes egyszerűséggel a tarkójára rakta, egy olyan mozdulatban, ami egyszerre adta tudomásul, hogy nagyon laza, illetve, hogy ővele nem lenne szerencsés kikezdeni. Egy szó, mint száz, A barna hajú Jonesnak igencsak kellemesen indult a napja...

...amikor épp reggeli kocogását végezte, útközben találkozott egy egerészölyvvel, akinek segített kimászni egy orvvadász csapdájából, majd ezt megköszönve, a madár párja - egy fehérfejű rétisas - jött oda hozzá megköszönni, és megengedte neki, hogy megsimogassa cserébe.

Tehát teljesen felspannolva egy gondolat fészkelte be magát a fejébe, mely késztetésnek eleget téve hazafelé beugrott egy gyorsétterembe, és megvette a csalit, ami majd a terve sikeres végrehajtásához kelleni fog: egy hamburgert. Bár, ha már ott volt, elszürcsölt egy mangós smoothie-t is, mert szeretett előre inni a trófeáira, meg amúgy is... jól esett neki. Kell ennél több ok?

Tehát teljesen meggyőződve terve sikerességéről, fütyörészve lépte át a lakás küszöbét, napszemüvegét feltolva, hogy lásson a félhomályos előszobában.

Ráérősen besétált a legközelebbi helyiségbe, mely történetesen a lenti szalon volt valamikor, most már csak egy egyszerű nappali, ahol a felületesebb vendégeket szórakoztatta a házigazda.

Önelégülten elvigyorodva kezdett el magában számolni háromig, mert tudta, hogy annál több idő nem nagyon kell, hogy szagot fogja a prédája. Nem is csalódott: Alfred pillanatokkal később, mint űzött vad, vágtatott be a szobába, látványosan nyálcsorgatva. Akkor fagyott le egy kicsit, mikor meglátta, hogy ki ül a szófáján. Úgy tűnt, erős gondolkozóba esett.

Allen még jobban szélesedő vigyorral figyelte, ahogy a másik agyában mozognak a fogaskerekek. Szinte hallotta a gondolatait, olyan kifejező volt Alfred arca és szeme, ahogy magában viaskodott.

De pár perc után megunta, hogy a másik megváratja, így úgy döntött megszólal.

– Mi az, nem kérsz? – Lóbálta meg a zacskót az orra előtt.

– De a múltkori után is leütött... – gondolkozott hangosan Alfred, ami száraz nevetésre ingerelte Allent.

– Na, cukorborsó, már miért tennék ilyet? Nem vagyok olyan olcsó alak, aki kétszer ugyanazt a trükköt süti el. – Mondta, egy kacsintással megtoldva, ami nem oszlatta el a szőke aggályait, sőt, ha lehet, még inkább óvatosságra intette józan eszét.

Aztán a hasa hangosan korgott.

De a józan ész... mily apró erő az éhséggel szemben.

– Ide vele – kapott utána a kékszemű, csak, hogy a szórakozott ultraibolyák visszahúzzák azt, megakadályozva számára az elérést.

– Ne olyan hevesen, nem ingyen van ám... – Tűnt el egy pillanatra a vigyor a barnahajú arcáról, csakhogy egy nyelv végigkövesse ajkainak vonalát, visszavarázsolva oda azt a görbületet.

A szőke nagyot nyelve figyelte a másik férfi rezdüléseit. Már eldöntötte magában, hogy történjen bármi, ő áll elébe, s megszerzi azt az ínycsiklandozónak ígérkező valamit, ami a zacskóban rejlik.

– Mit kérsz érte? Talán találsz nyúltápot a hűtőben – mutatott a konyha felé Alfred.

– Kell a fenének a nyúltápod. Amilyen szar helyről szerzed be, fogadok a nyulak se ennék meg... Mindenesetre – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét szeduktívan – egyelőre leülhetsz ide mellém, és nekikezdhetsz. – Nyújtotta Allen a szőke felé a zacskót, aki itt már csapdát szimatolt, de nem nevezhetné hősnek magát, ha nem sétálna bele önként és dalolva.

Így esett, hogy jóízűen nyammogott a hamburgeren, eltápászkodva a barnahajú mellett a kanapén, mikor az említett egyre közelebb csúszott hozzá, mely kezdett egyre zavaróbb lenni. Noha, nem mintha nem minden érzékét az evés kötötte volna le... de azért mégis.

– Ízlik, malackám? – nyalta meg Allen Alfred nyakát, ezzel nem csak egy enyhe borzongást kiváltva belőle, hanem majdnem lenyelte a saját nyelvét útközben, olyan gyorsan kezdett el fulladozni az utolsó falaton.

Mikor újra kapott levegőt, válaszolt a szőke.

– Nem vagyok Malacka, Nyúl!

– Ha így mondod, nekem se tetszik, olyan, mint egy rossz Micimackó szerepjáték. És én... – hajolt közel a füléhez – nem szeretem a Micimackót.

Egy újabb borzongást váltott ki a lélegzet a fülénél Alfrednek.

– Mit szólnál, ha a neveden hívnálak, Falánk? – Mélyült tovább a hangja, pedig a szőke nem hitte, hogy ez lehetséges.

– Nem... nem vagyok Falánk... – sikerült kinyögnie a kékszeműnek. – Tudod, hogy Fridolin vagyok...

– Miért nem leszel akkor inkább Frodó, és leszel gyűrűhordozó... ha érted mire gondolok... – Dörgölte az orrát Allen a másik nyakhajlatába, aki erre elég erőteljesen elvörösödött.

– Hagyd abba, Ledér... – Próbálta ellökni Alfred a barnahajút.

– Mondd az igazi nevem... Hallani akarom, ahogy te mondod... – Parancsolta Allen.

– L-lepold... – Egy elégedetlen morgást kapott reakciónak.

– Hangosabban.

– Leopold! – Ez kiérdemelt egy könyörtelen harapást, mely hamar kéjessé avanzsálódott, s lassan egy karmazsinszín foltocska árválkodott Alfred nyakán. A barnahajú elhajolva kissé, szemügyre vette művét, majd rosszallón vonta össze a szemöldökeit.

– Milyen magányosan néz ez itt ki, egyedül... nem gondolod? – Nézett fel a tengerkék szemekbe.

– De... – Válaszolta szinte transzban Alfred. Az az ultraibolya egyszerűen a lelkébe látott... vagy talán tovább is?

Mindenesetre, nemet, na azt semmilyen körülmények között nem tudott volna neki mondani, ha így néz rá. Tudták ezt mindketten, már ha Allen tudását bármennyire is indikálta az ajkai szélén kunkorodó vigyor-kezdemény.

– Akkor orvosolnám ezt a problémát. Fordulj meg. – Dorombolta a barnahajú, melyre a szőke azonnali szófogadással válaszolt.

– Helyes, ezt már szeretem, Frida...

– Frido. Nem vagyok lány. – Húzódott most mégis el Alfred. Allen csak sóhajtott.

– Tök mindegy. Frida, Frido, Frigó. Bánod is te, amíg van. – Vonta fel íncselkedően gúnyosan a barna szemöldökét.

– Ez... fájt. – Tette a mellkasára a kezét a szőke, arcán fájdalmas kifejezéssel. – Nem is tudom, egyáltalán miért engedek neked ide szabad bejárást. – Fordult el a másiktól.

– Na, ne legyél ilyen kis morci, Frido. – Nyomott egy gyors puszit az arcára bocsánatkérés gyanánt, miután maga felé fordította. – Now, am I get free do...?

– You are Liberatus yourself... – Nem is kellett több a barnahajúnak, a szőke nyakának másik oldalára hajolt, s egy számára szimpatikus pontot kezdett el szívogatni.

Alfred elhaló zihálásokat hallatott már most... A lilaszemű már előre várta miket csalhat ki még belőle később.

De egyszerre csak egy dolog, így vissza is tért ahhoz a zamatos bőrhöz, s belemélyesztette fogait, mellyel el nyögést hallatott az alatta fekvő szőke. Ez már sokkal jobban tetszett a barnahajúnak is.

Gyorsan megszabadult a szemüvegektől, majd ledobta magáról a felesleges ruhadarabokat, mert nem hitte, hogy már sokkal többet tud várni. Ezzel az elhatározással, sietősen partnerét is kihámozta a nem kellő rétegekből.

Mint, ki jól végezte dolgát - bár ugye efelől semmi kétsége sem volt, mert partnere paradicsom-színben virított, ami jelezte, hogy jól csinálja, amit csinál - tehénkedett vissza Alfredre. Egy könyörtelen csókal ostromolta azokat a puha ajkakat, miközben keze nem sokat finomkodva lejjebb vándorolt, hasítva a hámot, ahol csak érte, majd ráfogott a másik kemény tagjára.

Végre elérte, amit akart, már reggel óta várt erre, így nem fogta vissza magát, hezitálás nélkül pumpálni kezdte a csók ritmusával egyezően.

Alatta Alfred légszomjjal küzdve feküdt, élvezve minden pillanatát a dolognak, bár ezt hangosan sosem ismerné be. Kivéve... igen, talán, ha azok az ultraibolya szemek kérdeznék... nekik bármit bevallana...

Hirtelen gyorsult a tempó, s egy ujj is belécsúszott, mely inger-tömeg egy igen hangos nyögést váltott ki belőle, amit szerencsére a csók eltompított, ahogy Allen szinte lenyelte a hangot. Szinte ijesztő volt ez az intimitás... De egy hős sosem fél. A hős egy mosollyal az arcán adja át magát bárminek... És most még csak ellenére sem volt a dolog.

Nem sokkal később egyre több ujjat érzett magában, majd háta ívbe hajlott, ahogy azok ollozó mozdulatokkal feszegették a határait, közben megtalálva azt a pontot, amitől csillagokat látott.

A barnahajú kihúzta ujjait a szőkéből, s tagjával hatolt be, gyorsan, könyörtelenül, egybe, mellyel egy sikkantást váltott ki a partneréből. Ez pedig belőle váltott ki egy elégedett vigyort, s elkezdett mozogni, ezúttal ehhez igazítva a másik kezét, mely még mindig a másik vesszejét ingerelte - persze, csak finoman, nehogy elmenjen idő előtt - .

A kevés pihenő után, melyet a duzzadt ajkaiknak, s légszomjas tüdeiknek hagyott, most újfent egy csókra invitálta a másikat.

Nem kellett már sok egyiküknek sem a beteljesüléshez, pillanatok múlva mindketten el is élveztek.

Allen zihálva, egy nagy vigyorral az arcán húzódott ki a szőkéből.

Alfred teljesen kipirulva feküdt alatta, s csak úgy kapkodta a levegőt. Ez nagyon is tetszett a barnahajúnak. Ez egyelőre jó volt kompenzációnak a hamburgerért, de eldöntötte, hogy legközelebb kettőt hoz...

– Nos, cukorborsó, akkor én mentem is! – Pattant fel Allen, és magára kapta a ruháit, és napszemüvegét az orrára tolva indult el kifelé a lakásból, kezeit a tarkóján összekulcsolva.

Hiába ment már el, Alfred még hosszú ideig nézett utána...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> nos, az írás közben kind of lett egy saját headcanon-szerűségem, melyet meg is osztanék veletek a fic jobb érthetősége céljából, mert tudom, hogy az emberek lusták gondolkozni s utána nézni a dolgoknak: 
> 
> (a középső nevekkel játszottam)
> 
> A.F.Jonesnnak három nevet használtam:
> 
> Falánk - vicceskedő megjegyzés, egymás között használják, a hét főbűnre utal 
> 
> Fridolin - kellően régies hangzású név, hogy ellensúlyozza az Alfie-t, ez az igazi középső neve, melyet csak azok tudnak, akik közel állnak hozzá, a név jelentése: Isten oltalma alatt álló
> 
> Faustus - szintén kellően régies hangzású, ez az a középső név, amit mindenkinek elmond, ha rákérdez, jelentése: Szerencsés
> 
> A.L.Jonesnak, szintén három ilyen nevet álmodtam meg:
> 
> Ledér - szintén vicceskedő, mely közvetetten utal a hét főbűnre
> 
> Leopold - régieskedő hangzás, melyet csak a közel állók ismernek, az igazi középső neve, jelentése: merész a hadseregben; híres, hírneves
> 
> Liberius/Liberatus - régieskedő, ez az a középső név, amit mindenkinek elmond, ha rákérdeznek, jelentése: szabad/felszabadított
> 
>  
> 
> Ehhez kapcsolódnak az angol megszólalások a műben, melyeket szóviccnek szántam, de csak akkor érthetőek ha nagyon szabadon értelmezzük a nyelvtani/tartalmi lényegét a dolgoknak:
> 
> Now, am I get free do...? - jelentés: most, kapok szabad bejárást? ; vicc: Free do=Frido
> 
> You are Liberatus yourself... =te magad is felszabadított vagy= érezd magad szabadnak rá
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (headcanonom lopható, ha tetszik a névválasztás)
> 
> Remélem tetszett, véleményt fogadok szívesen~


End file.
